


Miscommunication

by phi



Series: Dark Agenda Remix Drabblefest [1]
Category: Star Trek: TOS - Fandom
Genre: Character of Color, Dark Agenda, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-24
Updated: 2010-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-08 07:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/74101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phi/pseuds/phi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura would rather understand than run</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Dark Agenda Remixed Drabblefest](http://dark-agenda.dreamwidth.org/4942.html), for the prompt Trope: Chased by Angry Natives

"Scotty, get us the hell out of here," Kirk shouted into his communicator. He raced across the rocky terrain, followed by four mahogany-skinned residents of Beta Canis.

Uhura looked up from the group of local children, whose playground rhymes she was recording. Xenoanthropology was really not her thing, but Lt Sagna was ill, and samples of children's language might come in handy with upgrading the universal translator to include the local language.

"Uhura, what are you doing? Get out of here! Can't you tell the natives are hostile!? Move, dammit!" Kirk's face was mottled red with exertion, making him look even more alien on this world of dark skinned humanoids.

Instead, Uhura stepped forward, and raised her hand with first three fingers extended, the traditional gesture of greeting and good will in this civilization. The leader of the group of locals came up and started speaking rapidly, gesticulating wildly. Uhura jerked her head up and back and flicked her eyes towards the children. Slowly and haltingly she spoke in their language. _"Please speak slowly. I have been learning your language from the children."_

The man stopped and looked at . . .his second in command? Uhura had no idea what their relationship was but the younger fellow took over attempts to communicate. After several minutes of questioning the fellow to clarify his meaning Uhura stopped and laughed. "Jim, you idiot. These men are scientists, not warriors. They were on a field assignment when they witnessed one of the ... um, not sure what to call it - monkey-like animals, I guess - steal your phaser and tricorder. They were trying to catch up to you to tell you about your missing equipment."

Kirk just looked baffled. "You mean, they weren't trying to kill me?"

The younger scientist made a puzzled noise, and Uhura translated for them. Their raucous laughter filled the narrow valley as they realized Kirk's mistake. "C'mon you. Let's go find your missing equipment, Indiana."


End file.
